BeauBo BF3 Mage Guide
BeauBo BF3 Mage Guide I get asked a lot of questions on how people should build their BF3 Mage campers, so I thought I'd make a guide :3 I've been camping for 3 years as a mage, so I've tried and tested a lot, this guide is just my opinion on the most effective build for however much gold you are willing to spend. IMPORTANT NOTE: These are just my pointers and tips based off my 3 years worth's experience as a BF3 Camper, I have tried CON builds, INT builds and crit builds, with different skill distributions, so I do know what generally works best and what doesn't. Kakao: BoBeau YouTube: http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTA15QSpm1JSCRueQYhiArw Builds HP Focused: Uses only HP enchanted gear, it's cheap and is more effective for low budgets. Mixed: Has a couple or more INT enchants, use Ring of Ancient HP enchanted for this build with as many INT enchanted gear you can get, the rest can be HP enchanted. This build is a little flexible. INT: I would only do this if you own a +8 +5INT Shaman, get all the INT gear you can. You can keep a Ring of Ancient HP enchanted on switch. This should be campers with more funds as they can rely on good gear for HP. It's a good idea to stay above 290HP. 18INT/18WIS (Effective All Rounder) Base HP/MP: 140+/630+ Equipped Stats: I would always choose to go for this build. It's well rounded and you be a valuable asset when taking down those warriors; freeze and stun them. Just remember to keep your "crowd" alive and hide in it. Go out if you feel it's safe enough and do a "burst" attack: Doomed Flare/FB etc. When chasing the other team freeze rangers, doom hit mages (to get ride of shields) and stun warriors, just make sure they probably aren't shielded. Skills: MUST have skills: Flame Shock III, Light Healing I, Shield III, Firebolt III, Teleport I, Flare I, Carnivalize I, Prayer of Protection II, Doom II, Stun I. Useful skills: Flare III, Light Healing III, Carnivalize III, Freezing Trap III, Stun II, Ice Prison II. All skills: Flame Shock IV, Shield IV, Prayer of Protection III, Firebolt III, Teleport I, Flare III, Doom II, Stun I and either: # Light Healing III, Carnivalize I (recommended if you support well) # Light Healing I, Carnivalize III (recommended if your damage is top notch) # Light Healing I or II, Carnivalize II or I, Stun II (instead of I) (recommended if you lack HP/INT) Equipment Aims: * +8 +6INT Shaman's Wand. Try to get +8 or +7 over INT; e.g. +8 3INT > +7 5INT > +6 7INT. Prioritize this item. * +6 +6INT Eye of Beholder or ' +6 +5INT Shaman's Hat', aim for the highest INT over armor e.g. +4 6INT > +6 3INT. * +6 28/30/2 Crystal Robe, aim for 28HP before worrying about the +5/6. * ' Mother Nature' > ' Dark Skull' > ' Pirate Necklace' or ' Raven Necklace' (Depending on damage), crit hits are dangerous for mages if your damage is good. INT enchant > HP enchant. * ' Cloak of Death' > The best Cloak of Will you can get > ' Cloak of Health', INT enchant > HP enchant. * ' Wingwing Boots' > ' Savage Boots' or ' Shoes(ShukShuk)' (depends on total armor) > ' Boots of Speed,' high % increases mobility and is super useful. * ' Power Gloves' (lol) > ' Mitten', if you somehow own power gloves and decided that their best use is in BF3, get a 3crit Alloy Ring, COD, MN and Black PHat = 14crit. Combined with 10.0+ deadly, +9/8 Shaman and high INT your will mow down anything in BF3. For all the rest of us Mittens give good HP :3 aim for more HP (17+) over +5/+6. * ' Belt of Regeneration' > ' Belt of Belief' > ' Madgar's Belt', INT enchant > HP enchant * ' Guardian's Ring '''or' 7/6int TOTAL Ring of Promise > ' 'Ring of Ancient or +3int TOTAL Ring of Promise/''' Ring of Virgin, I would only use an INT Ring if it's 3INT total or more, if not go +40hp Ancient Ring HP enchanted. * ' Pets': Use whatever you wish, I use a Phoenix because it looks cool but I've added the max amount of deadly and HP. Enchant with INT 14INT/18CON (ONLY for HS/Support) NOTE: I don't really recommend this build, it's kinda impractical and not as "amazing" as it may seem, and if ever you wanted to lv you would have to go back to 18INT/14CON or wis. The reason I'm not doing 18INT/14CON is because you lose +260MP for only a +25hp gain, might as well go full CON with this build as INT isn't too important for this build. Gotta admit it's fun having 550HP and making the rangers go waaaaat. Base HP/MP: 200+/380+ Equipped Stats: YOU RELY HEAVILY ON OTHER PLAYERS with this build. Only go for this build if you don't ever attack and there are often enough good players for you to support. In my experience, even with +500hp you can't take down someone in time with such little damage (+8 Shaman does 90-110 doomed damage with this build). HSing, Freezing, stunning and dooming if you are in a party should be your playstyle. Skills: Skills: Freezing Trap III, Ice Prison I, Light Healing III, Shield III, Teleport I, Firebolt III or Flare III, Carnivalize III, Prayer of Protection II, Doom II, Healing Wave II, Stun II. All Skills: Shield IV, Prayer of Protection III, Freezing Trap II, Ice Prison I, Light Healing III, Teleport I, Firebolt III or Flare III, Carnivalize III, Doom II, Healing Wave I, Stun II. 'Equipment Aims:' *'+8 +6INT Shaman's Wand', TBH this item doesn't matter too much, focus on getting as much hp as possible. *'+6 30HP Pirate Hat', for the HP. *'+6 28HP Crystal Robe', focus on HP before worrying about +5/6. *''' Raven Necklace, enchant with HP. A Mother Nature is a waste on this build (an extra arm and -5hp, crit doesn't do anything significant for this build) * Cloak of Death' > '''The best Cloak of Will you can get' > ' Cloak of Health', enchant with HP. *''' Wingwing Boots' > ' Savage Boots, for the HP and % speed increase. * Mitten, for the HP. Prioritize HP over +5/6. * Belt of Regeneration' > ' Belt of Belief' > ' Madgar's Belt, for the HP. Enchant with HP. * Guardian's Ring' > ' Ring of Ancient, for the HP. Enchant with HP. * Pets: Get a pet with good HP, and enchant with HP. '''Opinion on the Blue Waterfall Set The Blue Waterfall set is really not really necessary, and right now the full set is way overpriced for what it's worth (yes I have bought the full set). I do think it's more well rounded which suits my flexible play-style, for someone who's more attack orientated should use beholder instead. You do lose 2int vs a having boots+robe and a beholder, but you do gain a few other cool stats. The boots are worth having on switch as they don't have any speed increase which I don't like (with the full set you get a 5% speed increase). Boots + Robe give the best stats compared to any other option, but do have boots with speed increase on them in switch for when you are chasing or running.Category:Guide Category:Misc Category:Guide:Magician Category:Mages